


【勋兴】《质子》3

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 7





	【勋兴】《质子》3

质子

文/夏序清和草未歇

3

屋里静悄悄的，只有两个人的呼吸声。  
吴世勋握着张艺兴的手僵了一下，下巴搭在张艺兴肩上，“嗯？”  
张艺兴转过身拱进吴世勋的怀里，“别走，我一个人在这大床上睡不着。”

脖子被张艺兴双手圈住，吴世勋本就搭在张艺兴腰间的手把怀里的人更用力的拥住。  
空气中的温度不断攀升，张艺兴的呼吸像是穿透了吴世勋的领口，印在了他胸上。  
吴世勋抽出一只手来，捏着张艺兴的下巴，往上抬了抬，一双大眼睛含了水一般的望向自己，一眨一眨的。  
张艺兴身上一重，吴世勋欺身压了上来，一手垫在他的后脑勺上，打量了好一阵，低头笑了一声，然后凑在张艺兴耳边，“小东西，几时有了这么大的胆子，连皇后的宠都敢争。”  
吴世勋压低了声音，说话间的气流喷到张艺兴耳侧，他梗着脖子忍住不去躲，一边拉紧了吴世勋的衣襟，声音怯怯的，“陛下横竖也不想去，不过是让我担了祸水的名儿……”

张艺兴话音未落，唇就被吴世勋衔住。  
“唔…”张艺兴没有挣扎，只是吴世勋吻下来时太用力，牙齿磕到他柔软的唇瓣时，张艺兴忍不住哼了一声。  
身子只轻了一瞬间，脸被吴世勋捧住，张艺兴自然的搂住吴世勋的腰身。由着吴世勋支配着自己的唇舌，他在吴世勋一下又一下的深吻里，顷刻化成了一汪水，耳边不绝的是两个人此起彼伏的喘息声和唇齿相依的水声。

吴世勋一只手从张艺兴脸上拿开，一路向下，拨开张艺兴的领口，滑向腰间。  
张艺兴到底和自己不一样，从小养尊处优长大的，皮肉滑得很。吴世勋每当把手停在张艺兴腰际时，都忍不住想要狠狠捏一把。  
吴世勋的手拿惯了兵器，粗砺是日复一日在练兵场磨出来的，才握住张艺兴的腰，怀中人就猛地缩了一下。  
吴世勋挑开张艺兴身上最后的衣带，整个上身都袒露在了自己面前。刚刚碰过的那处，一片青色大剌剌的撞进吴世勋眼里。

吴世勋伸出手轻轻的想要触碰，还没到跟前，张艺兴已经感觉到自己的皮肤起了一层战栗，他极力忍耐着发抖，怕极了吴世勋突然再对自己下重手。  
淤青处最边缘有浅浅的黄色，吴世勋的手指在空中滑了一圈，终是没有落下来。  
吴世勋看着身下的张艺兴，今夜柔顺得反常。从张艺兴身上下来，躺在边上的时候，伸手把张艺兴从他自己的衣服里捞了出来。光滑的脊背能摸到骨头，甚至有些硌手。  
张艺兴静静倚在吴世勋怀里，现在床上的两个人，一个披头散发衣冠不整，一个青丝高束衣冠楚楚。  
吴世勋的外衣上绣着金线和明珠，贴身挨着并不舒服，张艺兴扭了扭身子，将额头靠在吴世勋的胸膛上。

“皇上，该走了。”赵筠的声音陡然传进来，张艺兴吓了一跳，下意识想要去扯床上的被子。  
人还没坐起，突然被吴世勋按住。  
张艺兴回头，看见吴世勋的脸阴沉了下来，腰间的佩刀未拔出鞘，就对着纱帐外的人影掷了出去，“滚。”

窸窸窣窣的脚步声消失之后，张艺兴呼吸还是没有平复，他想，赵筠大概带着人出去了吧。

张艺兴身子僵着，突然被吴世勋从身后抱住，皮肤暴露在空气里久了些，摸着是冰冰凉的。  
吴世勋的声音就在张艺兴的耳边，“昨天弄疼你了么？嗯？”  
张艺兴背对着吴世勋，眼睛不住的眨，在快消耗尽吴世勋耐心的时候，突然开口轻声说了一句，“不是很疼。”

才说完，就被吴世勋拉着转过身去。  
脸离了枕头，碰到吴世勋的手背，留下了一片湿热。吴世勋揩了揩张艺兴的脸蛋，“呶，这是什么？”  
张艺兴垂着头不语，低头看时，手被吴世勋握紧，他咬紧了唇，头往吴世勋怀里拱，“很疼。”

烛火摇曳，光影在屋里跳跃。抬头看时才发现窗户没关，外头的风顺着窗缝逃了进来肆意妄为。  
吴世勋起身去关窗，回来时一路又熄灭了几根蜡烛。  
屋里顿时暗了下来，只留了能够视物的光线。  
叮珰一声，张艺兴听出是吴世勋腰带落在地上的声音。再回头，吴世勋已经散了发，脱去外衣，坐在了床边。

张艺兴往前窜了窜，伏在吴世勋膝上。  
吴世勋身上熏香的味道很重，闻起来倒是让人莫名有些心安。自己的发丝在吴世勋手上揉搓，张艺兴轻轻阖上了眼。  
再睁眼的时候，吴世勋正抱着他往枕上睡去。  
手一松，张艺兴掉在了床上，之后就见着吴世勋压了上来。  
“皇上…”张艺兴才唤了一声，就赶紧低了头。  
身上一重，整个人被吴世勋火热的怀抱拥住。

张艺兴才经人事，比不得吴世勋。  
在吴世勋身下，被衔住了耳垂舔弄就先软了身子。再开口时，软乎乎的声音在吴世勋耳朵里听起来，都像是在娇嗔。  
吴世勋的舌头滑过张艺兴的耳廓，看着张艺兴弓着身子皮肤变得粉红才罢手。  
吴世勋脸还没离了张艺兴的颈窝，起了坏心思边往里吹气，边轻声的，“我要你。”

张艺兴手抵着床铺紧紧攥着，他知道吴世勋这不是询问，不过是一声知会。  
今天曲意逢迎也好，饶是躲不过，能少些皮肉之苦便也罢了。  
亵裤被剥了下来，张艺兴要侧过脸去，却又被吴世勋扳了回来。

对于闺房之事，张艺兴起初的印象大概只有疼。每次等到吴世勋爽了之后，才会温柔一些。可待到那个时候，张艺兴总觉得自己已经没了什么知觉。破身时最痛，之后的，不过是一次又一次，重温被撕裂的感觉。

半被迫的，看到吴世勋的大家伙时，张艺兴咽了咽口水想往后缩。  
可被吴世勋抵着，已经是退无可退，张艺兴大着胆子，扑进吴世勋怀里，“我害怕…”  
双手还不忘搂住吴世勋，在吴世勋推开自己之前狠狠吸了两下鼻子。  
吴世勋愣了愣，手落在张艺兴背上，轻轻摩挲，  
试图安抚张艺兴的情绪。他把张艺兴抱紧，“别怕。”

后穴昨日才承过欢，有点肿。吴世勋取了润滑的鲜花膏子来，手还没靠近，张艺兴下意识又躲了躲。吴世勋停下手上的动作，在张艺兴紧抿着的唇上吻了吻，“再躲就不管你疼不疼了。”  
张艺兴被吴世勋的话吓到，僵着身子果然不敢再动。

吴世勋哼了一声，就着润滑膏塞了根手指进去。他刻意放慢了动作，甚至是克制着欲望，在慢慢开拓。  
直到甬道容得下第二根，第三根…  
张艺兴的汗珠顺着额角往下滑，腿上的肌肉也绷着，最开始的干涩被有规律的抽插，变得逐渐松软下来。身子也从疼，升腾起一种异样的感受。

只是还不等他细细体会，吴世勋就将手指抽了出来，换了真枪抵了上去。  
张艺兴靠在吴世勋坚硬如铁的胸膛上，睁圆了眼，感受着自己被一点点的破开，呼喊声还没出口，吴世勋俯身吻住了他，“忍一忍。”  
逼仄的甬道承受着巨物，张艺兴的痛呼被吴世勋吞在了肚子里，眼泪却忍不住的往下掉，一滴一滴顺着脸蛋落在吴世勋身上。

吴世勋搂住张艺兴，轻轻动了两下。  
张艺兴的脸靠在吴世勋身上，无声无息，只有一涌一涌的温热扑在吴世勋胸前。  
吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴的头顶，环住张艺兴的腰，开合用力了些。  
张艺兴被冲撞着，又习惯性蹙起了眉。  
吴世勋动作轻了些，把张艺兴重新拉进怀里，“夜还长，慢慢来…”

张艺兴再醒来时，下意识看向窗户，夜色将要褪去，已有了泛白之兆，他已经不记得自己是什么时候睡过去的了。  
没有回头，张艺兴也知道吴世勋就在身后，拥着自己睡得安稳，他能感受到来自这个男人身上的火热。

是没什么依靠了。  
从被送来这里的时候，不必吴世勋当着面羞辱，他也知道自己是母国的弃子。

张艺兴轻轻的翻了个身，正对着吴世勋。  
吴世勋的睡颜很好看，张艺兴伸出手去描摹着他的眉眼。  
手在半空，猛地又缩了回来。  
他怕被吴世勋抓个现行。

张艺兴重新在吴世勋怀里睡好，  
盯着窗扇上的花纹。  
如果在北朝的好日子全在吴世勋一人之念，那自己应该演得更伶俐乖巧些吧。

tbc.


End file.
